What the past taught us 7yl
by livinginlyoko
Summary: it's been seven years and every one is older and maturer well almost everyone my sequel to what the past taught
1. An Original Opening

**What the past taught us 7yl**

**Chapter 1**

**This story is the same idea as (notcreativeenoughtomakeone)'s stories "dirty little secret" and "over the Christmas break" so the first one is drama and this one will be more funny **

It's seven years later since everything happened and since Jenny Della Robia was born everyone has grown a lot older and mature (well at least some of them) a lot has happened in those seven years Jeremy has disappeared again along with Sissi who was almost chased out of the country by Yumi when Ulrich told her what she did

Gina and Kai are now adults since they're both eighteen Gina is in a fully serious relationship with Jake Ulrich keeps saying that soon they'll be married Kai is still trying to find Mr. right which Gina usually says that it's "Mr. will never find him" they now have separate rooms after Yumi and Ulrich were woken by the twentieth fight between the girls at six in the morning

James is now in his last few years of high school not much has really changed with him except that he's outside more he sometimes goes to the factory with Aelita to work on lyoko and make sure that nothing like Xana ever happens again he has a girlfriend now but is quite secretive about her

Jenny is now eight and quite brave when she was five she stood up too three thirteen year olds who were picking on James and beat them up with a little help from Kai and Gina who helped scare the crap out of them sticking to his promise James has been watching her like a hawk always keeping her out of trouble which is quite difficult

Jenny was introduced to lyoko when she showed some quite skilled moves in the real world she's the youngest person on record to be virtualized when she was five she's the reigning champion at vehicle races and one of the double champions in the battle along side her brother

Odd now has his own hair styling business Aelita has finished her lyoko books after everything that happened they couldn't be happier or their relationship being this strong it was fun that they could go back to lyoko again and relive old times and that they had Jenny to look after they kept a few things secret like Xana Aelita didn't like lying but she didn't want to worry her

Aelita told Jenny that lyoko was a place that her (Aelita's) father created and that it was a wondrous place a place to be safe but she must never tell anyone about it Jenny promised

It was a Saturday and at Ulrich and Yumi's house and the sun was once again shining on their bed when large amounts of shouting could be heard which woke them up Yumi was ready for this as usual and headed towards the bathroom to find as she expected Gina outside the door banging on it and shouting and swearing at Kai to hurry up "you bitch I have to meet Jake in an hour and you know that" Gina said banging on the door once more

"really I didn't know" Kai said laughing "what time is it anyway" Yumi said catching Gina's attention "hey mom, it's one in the afternoon you slept in again" "really" Yumi said yawning

"Kai I'll give you until three before I force my way in" Gina shouted

"fine I'll come out" Kai said Yumi noticed something in Kai's voice it wasn't sadness or worry but a small amount of laughter "I wouldn't stay in that spot if I were you" Yumi said as Kai opened the door a small stream of water hit Gina making her scream since it was ice cold when Yumi looked into the bathroom she saw Kai standing there holding a small water pistol

"gotcha" Kai shouted as she bolted out the door and ran towards her room ducking as Gina made a grab for her all Yumi could do was laugh "I'll get you for that later" Gina said as she slammed the door and began getting ready

Yumi walked to Kai's door and knocked twice "I'm armed and dangerous" Kai said from behind the door "you've never been dangerous around me" Yumi replied Kai opened the door allowing her mom to step inside "why'd you do that" Yumi asked as she sat on Kai's bed

"well the first reason that comes into my head is that it was funny"

"and the real reason you did it"

"she kept going on about her boyfriend Jake this and Jake that I swear I was going to end up killing her if she didn't shut up"

"so instead you annoyed her and fired a water pistol at her"

"hey it was funny"

Yumi laughed a little "I guess it was just don't do it again"

Yumi left Kai's room and almost got knocked over by Gina who rushed past and into her own room "ok I only have half an hour" Gina said as she entered her room Yumi stood outside the door of Gina's room unlike the normal stereotype Gina took about five minutes to get dressed

When she appeared she was stopped by Yumi who gave her a quick look up and down "so where are you going" Yumi asked "just over to Jake's house then onto a little party" Yumi just looked straight at Gina "fine several parties" Gina said

"that's a good girl don't do anything I wouldn't do and be back by midnight"

"I've heard about what you've done mom so there isn't much"

Yumi turned round and walked into Kai's room and picked up the water pistol "I'll give you until the count of three" Gina moved quickly heading for the front door she made it just barely "I'll get you later" Yumi said through the door

Yumi headed back up stairs to her room where Ulrich was already up and was in the process of getting dressed Yumi lent against the door frame Ulrich turned round "what" he asked

"well looking at you I've noticed something"

"what is it"

"you've gotten fat" Ulrich just gave Yumi a blank stare Yumi walked up to Ulrich and slid her hand down his chest and stopped when she hit the small bulge where Ulrich's stomach was "see" Yumi said

"I wonder how that happened" Ulrich said

"probably all that time you spent with Odd" Yumi joked

After a small amount of making fun of Ulrich Yumi went down stairs finding Kia was already there tv turned on and almost falling asleep in the chair she was sitting in

**Odd and Aelita's house**

James was doing his usual Saturday sleep in until one in the afternoon routine when the door of his room slowly opened clutching the door handle was a small hand which was connected to the arm of Jenny who didn't quite know the actual idea of personal space

Jenny was small for her age and has a mixture of her mother and father's hair it's pink with lines of blond separating the pink from each other her eyes are green she usually wears a blue shirt with a pink jacket and a small pair of jeans

As she stepped closer James tossed and turned in his bed Jenny was careful that she didn't get to close in case he rolled out of the bed and fell on top of her when she was close she was prepared to shout and wake her brother when his alarm went off

All Jenny saw was James's hand coming straight down on her and hitting her in the head this was because James thought the alarm was on that side not realising the sound was coming from the other direction James turned over and hit the alarm and could hear a small voice

It was Jenny who was rubbing her head since it hurt "hey you did that intentionally" Jenny said she constantly used a single big word in a sentence some times she didn't even know what the word meant she just used it

"what are you doing in my room" James said still tired

"well I've come to ask if you want to go to lyoko with me today" Jenny asked climbing onto the bed and sitting next to her brother

"well I can give you two answers the short one or the long one you pick" James said

"ok then I pick the long one"

"ok no I do not want to go to lyoko with you today"

"can I ask what was the short one"

"no" James said trying to fall back to sleep

Jenny decided to use a trick that her brother taught her and James would soon realise that teaching her this was a bad idea

"please will you come with me" Jenny asked sweetly "no" James quickly replied

"come with me" Jenny said getting slightly annoyed "I said no"

Jenny sharply whistled causing James to jump out of his bed and fall to the floor "why did I ever teach her that" James's thought James stood up and grabbed a pillow from close by he quickly threw it at Jenny who ducked it missed it's intended target but hit someone who had been rudely awoken which was Odd "ok two things" Odd began

"one Jenny I've told you about doing that between certain times haven't I" "yes" Jenny replied quietly "and two James if your going to throw a pillow make sure it'll hit it's target not miss completely"

The rest of the afternoon went on normally James got dressed and went with Jenny and Aelita to lyoko Jenny was virtualized and got to mess about while Aelita gave James a test on how to run the super computer properly and about certain things

Odd spent his time drawing he had gotten quite good and had made a few comics mostly they were for Jenny but he made some special ones for James so that he didn't feel left out

**Well there's the first chapter and here's a competition since I'm quite busy doing other stories and making sprite comics (my new thing to do) I want you to send your idea's about what Jenny should look like in lyoko **

**There will be another competition in the story later so if you don't win this one don't worry**


	2. Lets get this party started

**What The Past Taught Us 7yl**

**Chapter 2**

"well that was a productive day" James said stretching since he had been sitting the same way for some time while he figured out how to work lyoko without his mothers help "will you come in to lyoko with me next time" Jenny asked

"maybe but I'm not promising anything"

"well I think both of you have been doing well recently James your computer skills are great and Jenny you skills have really improved" Aelita said as the three of them crossed the bridge next to the factory

When they arrived home James just sat down on the couch and relaxed watching tv "I don't mean to procrastinate but I'd like to watch tv" Jenny asked James just looked at Jenny "do you know what that word means" James said knowing that she didn't

"not really but I heard mom say it about you" Jenny replied

James picked up a small dictionary that he had gotten Jenny for her birthday when she started using words she didn't know "why don't you look up the word next time before you use it"

"To put off doing something, especially out of habitual carelessness or laziness"

"To postpone or delay needlessly" Jenny said reading from the dictionary in her hands

"oh" Jenny said looking slightly embarrassed

"so you just said that you don't want to put off asking me watching tv" James said "but your in luck since I have to go ask mom something" James said jumping up and throwing the remote to Jenny as he left the room looking for Aelita

Jenny sat for a moment with the sound of the tv off and listened and waited for what she expected to come

"what do you mean I'm a procrastinator" James shouted

"well you are" Aelita said

"that may be the truth mom but you have no right to say it" James said he wasn't angry he just hated being called lazy especially when someone went to all the length of using a word most people don't use in conversation

Jenny just laughed slightly and turned the sound of the tv back on after a while James came back in and sat down followed by Aelita then Odd

**Yumi and Ulrich's house**

It was 8 pm and Yumi who knew Gina would be late was worrying "Yumi relax she isn't even meant to be back yet"

"I know but she's still a little girl to me" Yumi said

"I doubt a little girl could kick ass they way she does" Kai said who was sitting at the computer chatting to her friends on msn

Yumi sat down and kept glancing at the clock every few seconds almost on the edge of madness "ok that's it" Ulrich finally yelled which shocked both Yumi and Kai and broke the silence in the room "Yumi come with me" Ulrich said grabbing Yumi by the wrist and pulling her out of the room and upstairs Kai knew exactly what her dad was thinking so she turned the sound up on the computer and turned on itunes

Ulrich knew the only way to relax Yumi was to do something that normally relaxed her and they enjoyed doing together as they entered their room Ulrich heard music from downstairs meaning that Kai knew exactly what they were going to do and didn't want to hear

Yumi tried to go out the room but Ulrich stopped her pushing her backwards and onto the bed Yumi smiled as Ulrich leant in and kissed her they moved slowly removing small parts of their clothes at a time and finally got under the bed

Gina was having a wonderful time with Jake who was hanging on her every word as they sat on a bench out side the house where the party was "how long have we been going out" Jake asked

"I think it's about seven years and two months" Gina replied "why do you ask"

"well I was wondering" James said as he stood up and got down on one knee "if you Gina Stern would like to marry me" James said as he produced a small box from his jacket containing quite an expensive looking ring

"this is so unexpected the answer is yes sure a lot of the time things like this don't work but I'm sure it will between us" Gina said reassuring Jake he stood back up and hugged Gina "lets go back now and tell my parents they'll want to know about this as soon as possible

Gina and Jake moved quickly heading for Gina's house when they arrived music was coming from the lounge as Gina and Jake stepped into the lounge they spotted Kai at the computer Gina obviously realised what was happening "how long" Gina asked "about twenty minutes" Kai replied not looking away from the screen

Jake didn't know what they were talking about he didn't care either he just wanted to share the good news with everyone about ten minutes later Kai heard the up stairs door open and foot steps on the stairs so she turned the music off and Ulrich and Yumi entered the room Gina was smiling so much when they came in it scared them out a little

"mom, dad I've got something to tell you" Gina began

"were engaged" Gina finished

Yumi jumped out of her chair and hugged Gina cheering so happy that Gina was getting married but then stopped "don't you think it's a little soon" she said

"I don't think it is they are in love and they care for each other a lot" Ulrich said Yumi just nodded as Gina and her began cheering again Jake was smiling and so was Ulrich who shook Jakes hand which caught Jake by surprise

They only person who wasn't really excited was Kai who had now snuck off back to her room she hated the fact she didn't have a boy friend even though she had been thinking about a boy for some time now but she wasn't sure what to do so she did nothing it was better than doing something and just getting shot down but she didn't think this boy would do that

Gina noticed Kai snuck off and was slightly saddened she'd talk to her later Gina realised that Kai was slightly jealous and that she envied the fact that Gina had a boyfriend and she didn't

**Odd and Aelita's house**

Aelita awoke at four in the morning she felt something wasn't right as she slipped out of bed Odd didn't notice as he would of usually she took a step outside their bed room door and noticed a small sliver of light coming from the door across from there's which was Jenny's room Aelita moved quickly and quietly to the door and slowly opened it

All she saw was the light on and Jenny by the window looking up at the stars "hello mom what are you doing here" she asked as she spun round "why are you not in bed and asleep" Aelita asked in response

"well I was but then I had this dream and I woke up then I heard this small noise which turned into a voice it called me over too the window" Aelita stared at Jenny for a moment "what voice what did it sound like" Aelita asked slightly panicking

"I can't remember I just remember it saying to come to the window" Jenny said as she got back into bed

Aelita walked over to the window and looked out it was pitch black she couldn't see anything except the shape of the factory she almost for got you could see it from Jenny's room Aelita looked at the factory as a light came on then quickly off as if someone had realised that Aelita was watching

Aelita picked up Jenny and took Jenny back to Aelita's bed saying that she would like Jenny to stay in the same room as her at least for tonight as Aelita went to sleep with Jenny next to her and Odd on the other side she felt a cold chill down her spine

**Well that's it for the chapter so now several questions have appeared 1. was someone in the factory**

**2. who or what called Jenny over to that window and why**

**3. who is it that Kai has been thinking about**

**If your smart you'll work out one of these answers before it's revealed I expect everyone to get number 3 but not 1 or 2 since those are quite difficult to guess**

**But by all means send me what you think the answers are and who ever gets them all right or the most right I'll credit them before I reveal the last one**

**Also I'll be away for a few days from the 9 of july until the 12 so the next chapter should be up on the 20 of july if I work on it alot**


	3. Family Problems

**What the past taught us 7yl**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Aelita woke quite early and snuck out she walked the streets which were strangely quiet at seven in the morning Aelita's destination was the factory she was curious about last night and it had been bugging her even in her sleep she had a nightmare that a shadow took Jenny away and all Aelita could do was watch

She shook the thought from her mind and kept walking when she reached the factory she stopped as if some force tried to push her back she stayed still the cold air of the morning moving all around her "I'm not scared of this place" Aelita said as she took several steps towards the factory

"it's nothing any more just an abandoned building" she said as she stepped closer when she reached the door way she stopped once more the same force seemed to be willing her to go back "no" Aelita said and kept going checking the upper levels of the factory she found what she was looking for

"seems to be nothing more than a broken bulb" Aelita sad to her self "must have been a small power surge that caused it to go on then break with to much power" "I didn't need to worry at all" Aelita looked down where a small mark had been made the ground looked burnt

"I better get the others if my worst fear is right we still have a score to settle" Aelita turned and screamed when she saw a figure behind her but stopped when she realised it was only Jenny "talk about déjà vu" Aelita thought remembering her fight against Xana and when she saw that fake version of her self

"what are you doing here" Aelita asked

"I followed you" Jenny replied smiling

"well you shouldn't of come on we better go back" Jenny just nodded and followed Aelita back to the house not making any noise it freaked Aelita out that Jenny had just suddenly appeared she didn't believe that Jenny had been following her Aelita was quite used to being followed and had a knack for knowing when someone was following her

There was no way a seven year old girl could of followed her without making a sound Aelita was starting to think she was paranoid Jenny was just a kid when they arrived Odd was at the front door "well I'm sure Aelita going for a walk in the morning is okay but you are in trouble Jenny" Odd said seeing the girls

"it's ok Odd I think she just wondered where I went and followed me" Aelita said smiling

Odd just nodded and watched Jenny go back upstairs and to her room "what's wrong" Odd asked quickly "it's that easy to tell" Aelita said looking at Odd

"you said she followed you no one for at least twenty years has ever been able to follow you unless you wanted them to" Odd said remembering how he once tried to follow Aelita and ended up getting surprised by her

"I went to the factory I saw a light come on in there last night after I checked it out she was standing right behind me"

"what happened last night anyway I remember seeing Jenny in the bed with us but I didn't know why"

"I woke up during the night a felt something was wrong so I opened our door and noticed that the light in Jenny's room was on so I went to have a look and found Jenny staring out the window she said a voice called her over when I looked out the window no one was there but I saw a light come on in the factory"

"so this morning I went to have a look I didn't find anything except a small burn mark in the floor where the light appeared to have exploded"

"I get what you're worrying about" Odd said who was now sitting in a chair in the kitchen

"then what do you think we should do" Aelita asked joining him sitting on another chair

"first get the rest of the team then we could always do a scan with the scanners and check everything is ok" Odd said

After a few hours Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi headed to the factory along with James, Jenny, Kai and Gina everyone was told of what was going to happen except for Jenny

"okay head down and into the scanners" Aelita said the kids nodded and went into the lift and into the scanner room the kids nodded to each other knowing exactly what they were about to do

You go first Kai said to Jenny since there were only three scanners when Jenny stepped in Kai hit a small button on her watch that told Aelita to close the scanner doors "hey what's going on" Jenny said as the scanner closed without any light

"scanning" Aelita said as a light shone over Jenny which read everything about her from her heart rate to even what food she had eaten recently what interested Aelita the most was a small partially unnoticeable raise in Jenny's brain power, muscles even her senses

"that is odd" Aelita said

"what are you talking about what is me" Odd said laughing shame no one else laughed

"look you can't really tell but it seems like Jenny has been getting stronger for some time and smarter but at an accelerated rate" Aelita said

"so what could that mean" Yumi said

Aelita just turned and looked at her a sadness filling her face just at that moment the lift came to life and is seen going up then a few seconds later coming back down when it opened a man stepped out and got quite a surprise when he saw a load of people huddled around the computer

The person was quite old his hair was short and grey the glasses he wore kept his eyes hidden from view wearing a red sweater and black pants even his white coat which looked very like a lab coat made it seem like he belonged here

"dad" Aelita shouted as she ran up and gave the man a hug "good to see you too sorry I've been away so long"

Franz had been away for a while studying up on all the things around the world and wanting to get a vacation being trapped in lyoko for about two decades is not fun but he could never be away from his own daughter for to long especially when he found out he had a new grandchild

"how did you know we were hear" Odd asked quickly

"well no one was at either of your houses (Yumi's or Aelita's) so I thought why not check here even though I was sure that I said no going on lyoko ever again"

The entire gang looked at each other and was slightly embarrassed since he had said a while ago that they should never go back to lyoko "well dad there's been a few developments" Aelita said quickly telling everything that happened with Xana and a little about the whole Jeremy thing

"ah I understand your worried that the same may have happened to Jenny and from the looks of the read outs your probably right I suggest you send her into lyoko" Franz suggested

"why" Ulrich said

"well if Xana has had some effect then when she is virtualized it will show"

"then what" Yumi asked

"well if she is then we send a small team in and try to remove Xana from her and destroy him for the last time"

"so who will go in" Odd asked

At this time everyone except Jenny who had been virtualized was sitting in the computer room "I'll go in she's my sister" James said

"us too" Odd said meaning him and Aelita

"I suggest the kids go in" Franz said "we don't know what might happen while you are in there so I will need Aelita's help and the kids lyoko forms appear to be stronger than your old forms"

"we will then, it'll be our first real fight against Xana we haven't fought much though only against each other" Kai said

"it doesn't matter we can do this so lets finish what our parent's started" Gina said as the three of them boarded the lift and headed for the scanners and were virtualized in lyoko

When they arrived all three of them looked around trying to spot Jenny "where is she" James asked "she's moved onto a different region when you arrived"

The trio left the desert region and arrived in the forest region to see a very strange sight "I think your fears were right" Gina said as she looked around

**Okay so less comedy than I planned more drama but only for a little while it will get funny in the later chapters but I found my self writing drama instead of comedy**

**So one question had been answered and now everything will kick off in the next chapter**

_**Chapter 4: The fight for family love and everything**_


	4. The fight for family love and everything

**What The Past taught Us 7yl**

**Chapter 4: The fight for family, love and everything**

"what do you mean" Aelita asked over the head set

"well where do you want us to start" Kai said

What the trio was looking at was the forest region or at least it looked like that but instead of the large green forest it was black and twisted the trees appeared to twist around each other faces appeared in the tree's trunks the sun that would shine was now blood red

"Xana must be remaking it in his own image" James said

"yea his own fucking sick twisted image" Gina added

As the trio walked through the forest sounds could be heard a mix of talking and movement the trio moved their hands slowly to their weapons Gina and Kai pulled out their swords while James checked his arms

As the team moved closer to where Jenny's signal was they grew even more nervous James was nervous because if it came down to it he'd have to destroy his own sister to stop Xana

Gina and Kai were annoyed that Xana had done this and he would pay no one takes a person who was like family to them each step they took brought slight doubts into their minds only to be snapped out of it by Aelita's voice

"guys I should warn you if our prediction is right Jenny will be extraordinarily powerful but there is an upside to this" Aelita said

"I'm just glad you didn't say down side" Gina said

"well if Xana is just controlling Jenny you should be able to separate her all you have to do is hit her when she's in her normal mind not Xana's mind" Franz said

"what the hell are you talking about" James said

"James don't talk like that to your granddad" Aelita snapped

"the best way to explain it is Jenny has two minds right now one is hers the other is Xana if you attack her when she is in control of her mind then she will be free of his control and they will separate" Franz said

"sounds easy enough" Kai replied

"it does but if you hit Jenny while in Xana's mind it will cause her pain and weaken her meaning that she will not be able to get control as easily" Franz added bringing the groups hope down a bit

"lets go then" Gina said as she started running with the others following behind it was only few minutes later when the team found what they were looking for and they were even more shocked than when they had arrived in the forest region to see it all twisted

What they saw appeared to be Jenny at least her face but around her was a large black mist it looked like a persons body not a human person but almost a giant's body "hello children" the creature said

"okay that is defiantly creepy" Kai said she was commenting on the fact that Jenny's mouth moved but it wasn't her voice that came out it was a cold emotionless voice

"you know it was fun slowly gaining control over Jenny after Aelita sent me to that hell hole" Xana said

"it took along time to find away out but I finally did at first I was trapped inside the dark regions of Aelita's mind so I could do nothing then I began to notice new life inside her so taking my chance I went for it"

"I ended up inside the little girls body and over seven years I flourished inside her mind along with her I helped her with her skills in lyoko training her to become daddy's little solider"

It was those last three words that crushed Odd mentally he wasn't sure what Xana meant he never would be but he was sure of one thing and that was Xana was going down

"start the timer Aelita" Odd said fury building inside his entire body as he bolted towards the elevator Aelita just did what Odd asked and Odd was in lyoko barely a minute later

When he landed in lyoko he quickly caught up to the rest of the team and was standing in front of them "I dare you to say that again" Odd said not even out of breath

"daddy's little soldier?" a voice said but it wasn't Xana it was Jenny she had heard what Xana said she didn't know what was going on but she had been listening

"now" Kai screamed as she and Gina ran forward swords drawn it was their only chance as far as they could see as they got close doubt filled their minds almost stopping them in their tracks as they lunged both girls were scared out of their wits they could be saving or killing Jenny with the move they were doing

The swords hit the black mist slicing into it the cuts had small amounts of light pouring out of them they were sure they had broken the control of Xana a white light filled the forest when it died two figures were now in place of the mix of Jenny and Xana were the bodies of the two Jenny was lying on the floor and was devirtualized because of the damage while Xana was still standing he turned around and smashed Gina into on of the trees causing her to be devirtualized as well

Kai on the other hand was not that lucky she was sent flying heading towards the edge of lyoko "James go" Odd shouted "I'll deal with Xana personally" Odd said again cracking his knuckles indicating that it was just going to be hand to hand combat between them

James rushed past Xana dodging Xana's arm which swung at him James didn't look back he was watching Kai as she got closer and closer to the edge he thought about all of the times they had been friends ever since he had known her they were friends he stopped running on two legs and was bounding across the forest region on all fours

All Kai could think about as she watched everyone disappear was her family and friends she hoped that her death would not be in vain she knew all to well what happens if you fall off lyoko since it had once happened to her mother

She was now looking straight down at the digital void she knew she would soon be gone she closed her eyes waiting to be consumed by it slowly she felt something grip her leg she opened her eyes and looked up and saw James gripping her leg tightly he was smiling "your not going any where today"

"I wasn't planning to" Kai responded glad that it had been James who had saved her James pulled her up and they both sat down for a minute James was catching his breath

"James I want to tell you something" Kai started slightly hesitating

"what is it"

"well we've been friends for sometime and for a while now I haven't stopped thinking about if I'll ever have a boyfriend"

"why are you telling me this"

"well there is one person who I have been thinking about the most" Kai said moving her hand closer to James's hand which made James a little nervous

"that person is you I didn't know how you would feel so I didn't tell you"

"well maybe this will tell you how I feel" James said as he moved closer to Kai and kissed her

"nice one sis" Gina said over the head set which made Kai and James both stop

"were you watching us" Kai asked

"yea how romantic two best friends find true love" Gina said again taunting her sister

"James didn't you say you already have a girlfriend" Kai asked

"well it's not working out I'm sure she's cheating on me and she never seems interested in me"

"that's great I mean that's bad but it's me and you now ok" Kai said smiling cheering James up they kissed again as they got devirtualized and sent back to the real world

Back with Xana and Odd nothing had happened Odd had taken a few shots at Xana who managed just barely to dodge them when Odd noticed James and Kai had gone he moved in shoulder tackling Xana and knocking him down

Xana just kicked Odd in the stomach knocking him backwards Xana got back up and ducked as Odd came at him Xana quickly spun round and landed a kick into Odd's back Odd lost his balance slightly but ran at Xana again grabbing his shoulders flipping over him and then kicking Xana in the back as he landed

"an eye for an eye Xana" Odd said

Xana charged in slamming a fist into Odd's stomach he managed to grab Xana's arm the punch had still had an effect on him but not much Odd twisted Xana's arm around his back and pulled the idea was to break it but Xana had a plan he move his free arm and grabbed Odd's head sending electricity down Odd's body if he hadn't been in lyoko he would have been killed

Odd dropped to the floor weakened but he could still fight he got back up as Xana attacked again Odd ducked into a crouched position and did a sweep kick tripping Xana Odd quickly jumped back up and stomped on Xana crushing the armour Xana was wearing almost breaking it

Xana grabbed Odd's foot and quickly twisted it causing Odd pain and making him fall to the floor Xana kept hold of Odds leg he placed one foot on Odd's chest and twisted Odd's foot again because of Xana's foot Odd couldn't turn over he kept screaming in pain he knew he'd have to think of a way out

Odd moved his free leg and managed to kick Xana's knee which meant Xana let go due because of the sudden amount of pain Odd stood back up slightly leaning one way because of his leg Xana was almost a mirror image both of them were breathing deeply but now the battle had only just begun

**Finally got it finished sorry to make everyone wait so long I got mega distracted and had done barely any work on this but I'm not busy any more due to the fact I have 6 weeks off from school so 6 weeks of solid work on my fanfics**


	5. The fight for family love & everything 2

**What the past taught us 7 yl**

**Chapter 5**

"are you ready for round two" Odd said standing up straight still sore from the fight before "any time your ready" Xana said trying to taunt Odd

Odd rushed in quickly sliding along the floor as Xana tried to kick him and then grabbing Xana's head with his legs and smashing him into the ground Odd quickly got back up and tried to slam his heel into Xana's stomach but Xana rolled out of the way "lets make this a little more fair" Xana said smiling and summoning a sword

Xana began swing the sword he had created trying to slice Odd in half but Odd used his cat like abilities to dodge each blow he tried to put distance between him and Xana but every time he did Xana suddenly sped up so Odd decided the best idea would be to move around but keep close

Odd moved from tree to tree keeping above Xana the only thing Xana could do was to fire blasts at Odd "get down here and fight like a man" Xana shouted

"come up here and fight like a computer" Odd said laughing at the joke he just made which just annoyed Xana more

"what can we do" James asked watching the computer screen

"well there is one plan but it's quite dangerous" Franz said

"what is it" Aelita asked

As Franz Hopper began to explain the plan they all worried if it went wrong Odd would be in serious trouble but Xana would defiantly be destroyed after everyone understood Aelita told Odd the plan

"sounds dangerous but if it'll take him down then we don't have any choice" Odd said thinking about what would happen if it went wrong

Odd began to take up the offensive and began leaping off the tree's and kicking Xana then leaping back to a tree Odd continued the attack pushing Xana closer and closer to the edge of Lyoko "ready Odd" Aelita said fingers poised over the keyboard "ready" Odd said as he leapt at Xana pushing him over the edge

"you think this will work I'll just devirtualized my self and you'll be destroyed" Xana said laughing

"not if I'm holding onto you" Odd said

Both Xana and Odd were falling and would soon be in the digital sea "Aelita now" Odd shouted as Aelita began the devirtualization process

The plan was that Odd would push Xana over the edge of Lyoko and so that Xana couldn't devirtualize him self Odd would hold on until the last second then he would kick off Xana and be devirtualized before he followed Xana into the digital sea

The only problem is that if Odd didn't get he timing right he'd end up in the digital sea with Xana

Odd was half devirtualized when he kicked away from Xana as he moved away he stopped and felt he was being dragged down and he was right Xana had a hold of his tail and was pulling him in "Aelita I love you" Odd said as he and Xana went into the depths of the digital sea

"Odd no" Aelita screamed as she watched him disappear from the screen

"Aelita there is a possible chance he did devirtualize before he fell in" Franz said with some hope

Aelita quickly ran to the elevator and went down to the scanner room on her own "please god let him be there" she said as the doors opened at first when Aelita looked she began to cry she couldn't see him but when she went to the scanner there he was slumped in the corner but he was out cold she picked him up resting part of him on her shoulder as they both went in the elevator and headed up to the computer room

When she arrived with him everyone cheered except for Jenny who was sleeping because of the effects of combining with Xana she was very weak and might not be awake for a few days Ulrich moved over and took Odd from Aelita "tell me dad is he gone" Aelita asked

"yes it appears Xana was completely obliterated but Odd seems to of suffered some damage too he'll be ok in a few days but even then I suggest he doesn't do much moving" Franz said

Yumi helped Ulrich move Odd to the elevator while Gina passed Jenny to Aelita for her to carry Aelita looked at Jenny "you've been through a lot today and who knows you may end up going through a lot more in your life especially if you have my life like mine except you'll have a loving family around you all the time" Aelita said quietly to Jenny

Everyone left the factory Kai and James were holding hands as they walked while Gina was making fun of them but it was only fair since Kai had made fun of Gina Ulrich was whispering to Odd, Yumi could hear him she just smiled as they placed Odd into their car

Franz placed his hand on Aelita's shoulder "everything is going to be ok" he said Aelita smiled "it seems that it's finally over" Aelita said "all these years and only now has everything come to the end" Franz replied

"what are you going to do now" Aelita asked

"I'm going to stick around I haven't seen Jenny at all and I've got quite a bit of catching up to do with you and everybody"

"it'll be difficult for people to too see you I mean it's been so long and you don't seem much older"

"it's only been.." Franz said as Aelita interrupted

"about thirty, forty years"

"well I don't expect any one to recognise me"

"and if they do then what"

"I'll just explain where I have been you know travelling all over the world"

once everyone was finally home they settled down Aelita placed Jenny into her bed and helped Ulrich and Yumi put Odd into their bed everyone else sat down stairs in the lounge James and Kai sat close together while Gina relaxed thoughts of her engagement going through her head

the adults were more relived now that it was finally over something they had been working at all their lives even if they didn't know Xana was finally gone they didn't know how much Jenny remembered Aelita hoped that she wouldn't remember any of it Aelita never thought she'd have to explain to Jenny what Xana was or who he is

Every one stayed at Aelita's that night they were either too physically or mentally tired to do anything Aelita went up stairs to join Odd who was sleeping peacefully "thank you Odd you saved Jenny and you were the one to finally get rid of Xana you said you would destroy Xana if he ever came back and you stuck to that promise"

Aelita fell asleep quickly she placed one over Odd's body and kept a tight grip "I'm glad that your safe you and Jenny" she said as she fell asleep

Ulrich was still awake Yumi was asleep with her head resting on his chest Ulrich kept his arm rapped around her and was thinking about the day's events "I think the girls did well today" Ulrich whispered to Yumi

Ulrich fell asleep as well Gina who had also been falling asleep finally did still thinking about everything that would be happening soon

Kai and James were both in James room both were sitting on James bed talking "hey what should we say if people ask us about how we met" Kai asked "what do you mean" "well we can hardly say we came together fighting an evil computer"

"you're right well lets start thinking of something" James said

They both kept talking and finally fell asleep they were really happy about the fact they were now going out together

Odd on the other hand was in quite a different state as he slept his brain began working he slowly appeared back in Kadic Academy for some reason he was sitting outside on one of the benches

"hello Odd" some one said behind him as Odd turned round he saw two figures one was smaller than him and the other was just taller than the other one but they were both him the smaller one was him as a kid and the other was his collage self Odd couldn't tell if the collage self was before or after Aelita

"nice to see you" Odd replied

The other two sat down next to him it was weird for Odd to see the younger versions of himself but he was glad

"so why are you here" Odd asked

"well were here to say well done in defeating Xana" young Odd said

"I defiantly never thought it would be you who defeated Xana" collage Odd said

"you mean us" young Odd said laughing slightly which made the others laugh as well

"each of us has had part of our life in or out of Xana" Odd said

"yea me I was pre-Xana" young Odd said

"I was mid Xana" Collage Odd said

"and now I'm post Xana" Odd said with some relief

"when was the last time we were actually here" young Odd said

"well at least two, three years ago when James started coming here" collage Odd said

The three of them kept talking even making jokes Odd knew that everything would be ok everything was concluding nicely James was going out with Kai and they seemed happy and Xana was destroyed but he was sure he was going to feel his fight with Xana in the morning

"talk to you in a while Odd" his other selves said

"it was nice to talk to you guys" Odd said as his dream slowly ended

**Well that's this chapter I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of Odd and Xana's fight there is one thing I for got to put in which was Xana calling Aelita a slut which would cause Odd to go into a blind fury but when I looked back there was no where to put it **

**I could go back to the other chapter and put it in but I'm not sure**

**I'll be back as soon as possible for the next chapter**

**There will be a few more chapters especially since I have Gina's wedding to plan lol**


End file.
